The invention relates to a resistivity-switching material that can be used to store a data state in a nonvolatile memory cell.
Resistivity-switching materials, which can reversibly be converted between higher and lower resistivity states, are known. Switching may be induced by subjecting the resistivity-switching material to a voltage or current, which may be relatively large. These two or more stable resistivity states make such materials an attractive option for use in a rewriteable non-volatile memory array. In a memory array based on such resistivity-switching material, it is generally advantageous to reduce power requirements.
There is a need, therefore, to reduce the voltage, current, or switching time required to switch these resistivity-switching materials between stable resistivity states.